This invention relates generally to on-demand water heating systems and, more particularly, to a microwave water heating system that utilizes a vacuum-insulated dual-chambered spherical structure with a plurality of magnetrons for efficiently heating a water stream on-demand with microwaves.
Conventional water heaters consume a significant amount of energy to keep a large volume of water heated for later use. As a result of this energy consumption drawback, in-line systems for heating water only when requested are gaining in popularity. Various on-demand water heating systems have been proposed in the art utilizing microwaves as the heating means. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing systems are inefficient in both heating a water stream and in preventing loss of that heat energy.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a microwave water heating system that utilizes microwave energy to heat water as demanded by a consumer. Further, it is desirable to have a microwave water heating system for quickly heating a maximum volume of water with a minimal degree of heat loss. Still further, it is desirable to have a microwave water heating system having a strong, lightweight configuration that allows microwave energy to be focused on a central location where a water stream to be heated is swirling in an induced vortex.